Serial Kelas Kacau
by Trio Pisces
Summary: Kumpulan kejadian kacau bin ajaib yang terjadi di Hetalia Gakuen. Chapter 3 UPDATED! America nggak belajar? Itu sih biasa. Tapi dapat nilai bagus padahal nggak belajar sama sekali? Nah, itu baru mencurigakan! RnR please!
1. Latvia, oh Latvia

Serial Kelas Kacau!

Yaay~ salam jumpa, _minna-san! _Pertemuan pertama anda sekalian dengan kami, Trio Pisces yang sedeng dan gaje seperti fic ini~ fic ini terinspirasi dari anak-anak kelas kami—terutama cowok—yang 100% seperti Denmark si anko uzai: RIBUT! Yah, mau gimana lagi, tapi keributan mereka di kelas sudah membuahkan ide kocak bagi kami, hahaha *dihajar* dan akhir kata… selamat membaca, readers!

Oh ya, dan karena kemarin adalah hari ulang tahun FFn (bener kan?), maka kami mempersembahkan fic ini **"For Viva FFn!"**

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia teteup punya abang Hidekaz Himaruya (termasuk Bad Friend Trio juga TT^TT) dan fic gaje nan abal ini buatan tiga author sedeng yang sedang stres di kelasnya yang ribut. XD

**Summary :** Kumpulan cerita pendek tentang kejadian super kacau bin ajaib yang terjadi di Hetalia Gakuen. Chapter pertama, apa yang terjadi di kelas sehingga Latvia bisa mengeluarkan deathglarenya?

**Warning :** OOC akut, garing, dan gaje kayak yang bikin *pundung*

Chapter 1 : Latvia dan… Deathglare?

Hari yang biasa saja di Hetalia Gakuen, di kelas 7.

Seperti biasa, kalau nggak ada guru yang ngajar di kelas—alias jam kosong, para murid yang terkenal suka rame dan banyak tingkah, seperti Denmark, America, dan Prussia—langsung ribut dan bermain-main di dalam kelas. Denmark langsung mengajak Norway ribut; America ngoceh gaje sambil makan hamburger—yang secara ajaib bisa disembunyikannya di dalam kantong; Prussia langsung mengajak Austria bersekongkol untuk menyembunyikan frying pan keramat Hungary. Dan karena ketiga orang itu ribut, akhirnya malah seluruh kelas jadi ramai, karena banyak yang ikut-ikutan ribut. Bahkan Korea dan Hongkong lempar-lemparan bola kertas yang mengotori kelas. Tentu saja, dalam sekejap suasana kelas jadi rame bin kacau gini.

Anak-anak yang notabene rajin dan kalem diam saja. Mungkin, memang sudah kodratnya kelas mereka adalah kelas yang super-rame seperti ini. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali diteriakin "Diam", anak-anak bandel yang rame itu masih saja ribut, mengabaikan teriakan dari anak-anak rajin tersebut. Akhirnya, anak-anak rajin itu kewalahan menghadapi kelas mereka yang ramai itu.

Tak terkecuali Latvia, yang termasuk golongan 'anak-pendiam-dan-rajin'. Keributan itu tak bisa membuatnya berkonsentrasi pada buku pelajaran yang sedang ia baca. Berkali-kali, ia mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan bolpoin, berusaha menenangkan kelasnya dengan berkata "Diam", walaupun suaranya sekecil itu.

"Diam…" kata Latvia pelan, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya keras, dengan bolpoin. Tentu saja, suara kecilnya kalah oleh suara ramai yang datang dari mulut anak-anak ramai itu.

"Diaaaaam…" ulang Latvia, suaranya dikeraskan sedikit. Tangannya memukul meja perlahan. Duh, anak-anak itu masiiih saja ribut, tanpa mempedulikan peringatan "Diam" dari orang-orang.

"Diaaaaaaaam…!" ulang Latvia untuk yang ketiga kalinya, suaranya masih gemetaran. Namun, suaranya kembali dikeraskan dengan harapan anak-anak yang ribut itu dapat mendengar suaranya. Namun, hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Kelas malah bertambah ramai.

Latvia mulai kesal, sepertinya kali ini ia harus benar-benar OOC. Maka, ia menarik napas panjang dan dalam, kemudian—wow—berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil memukul-mukul meja dengan keras saking kesalnya.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" teriak Latvia frustasi, tangannya memukul meja dengan emosi. Sontak saja, seluruh kelas mendadak hening. Mereka semua mencari-cari sumber suara, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan Latvia yang terengah-engah marah sambil—wow!—mengeluarkan aura hitam menjalar-jalar ditambah deathglare yang cukup membunuh. Coba tebak apa reaksi para personifikasi negara tersebut?

Lithuania dan Estonia bengong total. Belarus—yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Russia—berhenti dan menatap Latvia takjub. Sedangkan Russia—untuk pertama kalinya—merasa _sangat takut _terhadap aura hitam dan deathglare Latvia yang bahkan mengalahkan aura hitamnya. America yang sedang makan hamburger, ketika Latvia berteriak tadi ia refleks melempar hamburgernya ke depan karena kaget. Dan hamburgernya mengenai rambut France yang notabene terlarang untuk dikenai benda-benda asing. France, saking kagetnya, bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa rambutnya telah dinodai oleh hamburger America.

Sementara itu, England—yang saat kejadian sedang minum teh—menyemprotkan teh yang sedang diminumnya, cangkir tehnya terlempar dan melayang dengan gerakan _slow motion _dan menimpa kepala Japan—yang anehnya, cangkir itu tidak pecah, malah _nemplok _di kepala Japan. Sedangkan Japan yang duduk di samping Latvia, ketika Latvia berteriak, karena kaget Japan secara refleks merobek doujinshi rate 'berbahaya' yang sedang dibacanya tadi. Reaksi semua negara sama: kaget dan bengong.

Di tengah keheningan itu, ketika kekagetan seluruh negara belum hilang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara _"krek, krek, krek," _seperti bunyi sesuatu yang retak atau patah, yang entah berasal dari mana. Dan, kekagetan semua negara itu bertambah ketika tahu, ternyata suara itu berasal dari meja Latvia yang tahu-tahu _terbelah_ jadi dua, saking kerasnya gebrakan yang dilakukan Latvia tadi.

"Kalian semua… benar-benar… apa… kalian… bisa diam… barang semenit saja?" kata Latvia terengah-engah, aura hitamnya masih menjalar-jalar walaupun nggak sedahsyat tadi. Seluruh kelas terdiam. Selain karena masih kaget, kayaknya mereka takut dengan Latvia yang mendadak jadi tiruan Russia ini, bahkan lebih dahsyat darinya.

Akhirnya, kelas pun masih tetap terdiam, tak berani ribut, sampai sekolah usai.

Dan sejak saat itu, tak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan Latvia karena takut akan deathglare-nya.

Bwahaha~ fanfic pertama kami yang gaje dan garing~

Pertanyaannya, kenapa Latvia bisa sampai OOC begini, ya? Entahlah. Mungkin itu memang bisa terjadi di kehidupan nyata, orang yang aslinya pasif bisa jadi segalak itu. Atau, mungkin karena Latvia sering bersama Russia, jadinya aura hitamnya tertular ke Latvia~ *plak*

Oke, tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya! Dadaaaaah~ *kabur*


	2. Sealand dan Keluarga Gadungannya

**A/N:** Aduuuuuuuhhh… maaf banget updatenya lamaaaaaa... jangan-jangan anda semua udah lumutan waktu baca ini, ya? #dikemplang Oke. Langsung saja anda baca lanjutan SSK chapter 2, ya! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Bang Hidekaz, kasih Bad Friend Trio ke kami, dong... *puppy eyes* Dan oh ya, pendapatan anda dari Hetalia berapa, sih? Bagi-bagi, dong... *ngarep* *ditendang Bang Hide*

**Warning:** OOC akut, garing, gaje, abal, dsb.

**Summary:** Seluruh guru kelas 1 Hetalia Gakuen kerepotan gara-gara seorang Sealand yang berbuat kekacauan di kelas. Mau tahu kenapa? Langsung saja RnR, ya!

###

Sweden—guru IPS berkacamata itu—masuk ke kelas 1.

"Banguuun!" teriak seorang anak—kayaknya sih Sealand.

"Selamat pagi, bapak!" koor anak-anak serempak.

...

Tunggu, adegan tadi kok kayaknya familiar, ya? Ah, sudahlah, lupakan. Lanjut!

"Pagi, anak-anak," kata Sweden kalem dan lancar—tak seperti biasanya. (A/N: Inget, di warning-nya kan ada kalimat 'OOC akut'!)

Anak-anak pun langsung duduk. Sweden membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu maju dan menulis dengan huruf besar semua di papan tulis:

ORANGTUA

"O… r… a… n… g… orang…" eja Wy.

"Orangtua!" teriak Sealand heboh.

"Ya, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang orangtua. Pertama-tama, orangtua itu apa, sih?" tanya Sweden. Sealand mengacungkan tangan dengan (terlalu) bersemangat.

"Ya, Sealand?" kata Sweden.

"Orangtua itu... itu, loh, yang di kebun binatang itu... yang kayak monyet itu! Yang punya bulu cokelat kemerahan itu! Tau, kan, Pak?" jawab Sealand dengan pedenya.

Hening. Sweden _sweatdrop._

"Itu bukannya 'orangutan'?" koreksi Sweden. Sealand melongo.

"Hah? Oh, orangutan, toh? Udah ganti, ya?" tanya Sealand dengan begonya.

Lagi-lagi hening. Sweden _double sweatdrop._

"Dari dulu memang namanya orangutan, Sealaaaaaannnddd," jawab Sweden gemas. Tumben…

"Ya sudah. Anak-anak, catat ya, yang benar orangtua, bukan orangutan!"

Eh, beneran, dicatat seisi kelas! Anak kelas 1 memang penurut banget, ya. Saking nurutnya, kayaknya kalau mereka disuruh lompat dari lantai 10 bakal nurut, deh~ #authordidemomassa

"Nah, oke," kata Sweden, kemudian melanjutkan, "orangtua itu... orang yang mengasuh kita sejak kita lahir! Orangtua juga orang yang paling mengerti kita, dari luar-dalam! Maka dari itu, kita harus sayang pada orangtua kita! Mengerti, anak-anak?"

"Mengerti, paaaaaak!" koor anak-anak.

"Nah, tahukah kalian, kalau kalian juga punya orangtua di sekolah?" tanya Sweden.

"Tidaaaaaaaak!" jawab anak-anak. Author—entah kenapa—nyengir-nyengir gaje pas nulis bagian ini.

"Guru-guru adalah orangtua kalian di sekolah!" lanjut Sweden sambil menulis dengan huruf besar di papan tulis: GURU = ORANGTUA DI SEKOLAH. "Jadi kalian wajib menghormati guru seperti kalian menghormati orangtua kalian sendiri," kata Sweden dengan (sok) bijaksana.

Tau-tau, tanpa ada yang ngasih tau (?), Sealand berdiri, kemudian berteriak gaje, kedua tangannya direntangkan seolah hendak memeluk Sweden.

"Papa!" teriaknya. Kayaknya sih _manggil _Sweden. Seisi kelas dilanda _sweatdrop_ massal.

"Hah? Kok, papa?" tanya Sweden bingung.

"Lho, iya, dong! Kan, katanya Bapaktadi, GURU adalah ORANGTUA kita di sekolah! Jadi, saya gak salah dong, nyebut Bapak dengan sebutan Papa!" jawab Sealand.

Hening.

"… I-iya sih, tapi… gak gitu juga kaleeeee!" kata Sweden, persis seperti kalimat yang diucapkan oleh tokoh-tokoh di acara TV yang sering Author tonton #ditabok.

Seisi kelas berdengung heboh. Sweden bengong.

"Berarti, kalau Pak Sweden papa kita, Bu (?) Finland mama kita, dong!"

"Iya! Iya! Terus, Pak Denmark itu... om kita!"

"Bu (?) Norway juga! _Tante _kita!"

"Sayangnya Kak Iceland bukan guru kita…"

"Ntar kan Kak Iceland bisa kita jadiin _anak _dari _Om _Denmark dan_ Tante _Norway!"

Sweden tak tahan, aura hitamnya perlahan menguar. Anak-anak jadi keder, lalu diam ketakutan.

"Nah, sampai sini dulu pelajaran kita. Pagi, anak-anak."

###

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Norway masuk. Ia akan mengajar IPA.

"Pagi, anak-anak." ucap Norway kaku.

"Pagi, Tante!" jawab anak-anak serempak—dipimpin Sealand, tentu saja. Suaranya Sealand aja yang paling keras!

Norway _shock _dipanggil 'Tante' oleh anak-anak itu. Hening sejenak. Kemudian…

"Siapa yang kalian panggil 'Tante'?" tanyanya heran.

"Yah, Tante Norway gimana, sih! Maksudnya 'Tante' itu anda, tau!" kata Sealand sambil nyengir. Norway kaget sambil jungkir-balik dan kayang bersamaan (?). Oke, abaikan kalimat yang terakhir.

"Tante? TANTE? SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN KALIAN KAYAK GITU?" teriak Norway esmosi, eh, ralat, emosi.

"Yang penting bukan _Om _Denmark yang ngajarin, _Tante..." _jawab Sealand. Weleh, ini anak usilnya gak ada matinya.

"Uh…" keluh Norway sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkan, "anak-anak, CATET, saya ini COWOK, walaupun—yah—wajah saya *cough* _cantik_ *cough* seperti perempuan, saya ini COWOK! COWOK!" kata Norway heboh.

"Yah… Tante gak asyik, deh… masa' kita gak boleh panggil 'Tante'?" tanya Sealand sambil pasang raut muka kecewa.

"Eeeeh! Ini anaaaak! Aku ini masih muda! Kalau mau panggil Denmark dengan sebutan 'om' sih gak masalah, tapi kalau aku—"

"Kalau anda, kami panggil '_Tante'_!" sambung anak-anak serempak. Norway merasa wajahnya memanas.

"SEKALI LAGI, SAYA TUH COWOK! BUKAN CEWEK! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL SAYA DENGAN SEBUTAN TANTE!" teriak Norway emosi.

Anak-anak—terutama Sealand—cekikikan, bahkan ada yang ketawa sambil guling-guling. Padahal baru kelas 1, lho! Aduh, nakalnya gak ketulungan. Ckckck, yang sabar, ya, Norge! *Author diinjek troll Norway*

###

Begitulah. Waktu istirahat, Sealand dan Wy gak sengaja berpapasan dengan Denmark.

"Pagi, Om Denmark! Gimana kabarnya Tante Norway sama Kak Iceland? Udah punya anak lagi belum?" sapa Sealand dengan nada ceria—dan tentunya, pasang muka _innocent. _

Seperti yang bisa diduga, _readers, _Denmark sampai jungkir-balik saking kagetnya disapa seperti itu.

"OM? GUE? _OM_? DAN APA PULA ITU—_ANAK?_ SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN?" tanya Denmark emosi. Sambil nyengir lebar, Sealand dan Wy kabur.

"WOI! KALIAN BERDUA! SEENAK UDELNYA AJA MANGGIL GUE 'OM'! BALIK SINI!" teriak Denmark marah. Oh-my-god, Denmark, sepertinya anda lupa mematikan capslock, ya?

"Kenapa lo, Den?" tanya Norway dingin—yang kebetulan lagi lewat.

"Itu, tuh... si alis tebal itu manggil aku 'Om'! Ih, gak elit banget! Emangnya tampangku ini tampang om-om, ya, Norge?" tanya Denmark tolol.

Norway diam. Lalu...

"Iya, tampangmu tampang om-om," jawab Norway asal.

Denmark pundung di pojokan.

###

Pelajaran kesenian, giliran Bu (author gak salah, kan? #plak) Finland masuk ke kelas.

"Siang, anak-anak," kata Finland ramah. Anak-anak nyengir lebar sebelum menjawab.

"Siang, mama Finland!" jawab anak-anak serempak. Ya, anda dapat membayangkan reaksi Finland, bukan? Hanya saja reaksinya jauh lebih normal: Finland bengoooong.

"Ha…?" katanya bingung. "Kok 'mama'?"

Sealand menjawab dengan kecepatan kilat: "Soalnya-kan-guru-itu-termasuk-orangtua-kita-di-sekolah-jadi-wajar-dong-kalau-kami-manggil-ibu-dengan-sebutan-mama!"

Finland bengoooong (lagi).

"Eh… apa?" tanyanya, nggak ngerti.

"Soalnya," jawab Wy, "guru itu kan orangtua kita di sekolah. Jadi nggak salah, dong, kalo kami manggil anda dengan sebutan mama!" lanjutnya tanpa dosa.

Hening.

"..." Finland tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ah—Mama? Ayo, Ma, mulai pelajarannya!" desak Sealand.

"Eh... tunggu sebentar. Saya kan laki-laki. Kenapa 'mama'?"

"Soalnya kan yang menyandang gelar 'papa' itu Pak Sweden!" jawab Sealand.

"... Kok...?"

"Katanya _Om _Denmark, kan, _Mama_ Finland _istri_nya _Papa_ Sweden!" jawab Wy, dengan penekanan pada kata 'Om', 'Mama', 'istri' dan 'Papa'.

Finland langsung meledak kayak peristiwa Bom Bali I & II (lho?).

"WOOOOI! KATA SIAPAAAAA? AKU BUKAN _ISTRI_NYA SWEDEEEEN! HALOOOO, AKU KAN _COWOOOOK_!" teriak Finland. Anak-anak cekikikan.

"Ih, Mama lebay, ih…" goda Sealand.

"LEBAY DARI HONGKONG? KALIAN SEMUA KALI YANG LEBAY, MANGGIL AKU 'MAMA'!" teriak Finland—lagi-lagi dia lupa matiin capslock.

Sementara itu, beberapa kelas dari mereka, Hongkong bersin.

"Yah, mama gak asyik!" keluh Wy nakal.

"STOOOOP! BERHENTI MANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN 'MAMA'!" waduh, Finland mulai emosi, rupanya.

"Gak mau, mama jahat," kata Sealand.

"DIAAAAAM, SEALAAAAAND! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU 'MAMA'!"

Seisi kelas ngakak sementara wajah _bishe _Finland langsung merah padam.

Benar-benar kacau, bukan?

###

-Omake-

Di ruang guru, saat istirahat.

"Eh, Su-san..." panggil Finland.

"Ya?" jawab Sweden sambil noleh ke -coret- istrinya -coret- tersayang itu.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa akhir-akhir ini anak kelas 1 manggil aku 'mama', ya?" tanya Finland.

Seluruh tubuh Sweden rasanya membeku.

"Eh… i—itu…" Sweden tau-tau jadi gugup gini.

"Kamu kenapa, Su-san?"

"Eh… nggak papa…" jawab Sweden malu. Ia gak mau ngaku di depan -coret- istrinya -coret- kalau _dia_lah yang membuat anak-anak kelas 1 memanggil guru-guru dengan sebutan 'Papa', 'Mama', 'Ayah', 'Ibu', 'Om', 'Tante', dsb, dsb.

Bisa-bisa, Sweden bakal dijadikan santapan makan malam oleh Finland kalau ia mengakuinya.

-Berakhir dengan sangat gaje-

###

**A/N: **Haduuuhhh... sekali lagi, maaf baru bisa apdet sekaraaaaanggg... soalnya ini pas liburan, jadinya banyak waktu luang buat nulis, deh. Mana dikit-dikit kami ada UH dan _post-test, _lagi. Guru-guru di sekolah kami gak keren, deh! #dikemplang

Well, garing, ya? Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang dialami Rara sewaktu kelas 5. Waktu itu guru saya nerangin kalau guru adalah orangtua di sekolah, dan tau-tau salah satu teman saya teriak, "Papa!" dan guru saya itu _sweatdrop. _Tapi gak separah yang ada di fic sini, sih. Hahaha.

Wodeng: Wah, coba kalau istrinya Pak *piiip* tahu, gimana reaksinya, ya?

Rara: ... Kayaknya bakal bengooooong...

Ruplak: Dan kayaknya beliau bakal ngomong kayak gini, "_Apa, pak? Kau punya anak lagi? Teganya teganya teganya teganya..."_

Wodeng: Ya ampun, ini anak malah nyanyi...

Oh ya! Untuk chapter selanjutnya, polling ya! Siapa karakter yang anda harap bakal muncul di chapter selanjutnya? Pilih, ya! Mau **Prussia, Swiss, **atau **America? **Ayo, pilih lewat review! Kalau nggak, kami gak mau update!

Trio Pisces kabur dulu, gan! *kabur*


	3. America: Hoki atau Apa?

**A/N:** Maaf banget update-nya telaaaaaaaaaat! Astaga, WB yang kami alami semakin menggila gara-gara UH dan UKK! Uhm. Yup, setelah kami bertiga dibelenggu WB, akhirnya bisa juga update! XD Yosh, langsung saja baca, yuk!

**Disclaimer:** Semua karakter yang ada di sini punya Bang Hidekaz Himaruya, _forever and always! _

* * *

Mading di koridor Hetalia Gakuen mendadak dikerumuni para siswa. America yang kebetulan melintas heran. Ia memanggil England yang berada tak jauh dari mading.

"Woi, England!" teriaknya. England menoleh.

"Apa?"

America mendekati England. "Itu anak-anak pada ngapain, sih?" tanya America heran.

"Oh, itu," gumam England. "Itu, lagi ngeliatin pengumuman pelaksanaan _try out_."

"Hah? Kapan itu?" America terkejut.

"Minggu depan," jawab England santai. "Kenapa? Kamu belum siap?"

America terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berkata, "HAHAHA! Tenang aja, seorang HERO pasti bisa menaklukkan _try out_!"

"Cih. Bilang aja kamu sok bisa," kata England dingin.

"Iiih, England! Kamu kenapa, sih? Gak percaya, ya, sama kemampuan aku? Lihat aja nanti, pasti aku bisa menaklukkan _try out_! Hahaha!"

Setelah berkata begitu, America langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Dasar _hero _aneh," gumam England.

* * *

Dari hari Senin, tahu-tahu sudah hari Minggu malam. Semua anak kelas 9 di Hetalia Gakuen sibuk belajar. Kecuali America. Tentu saja semua orang heran, soalnya America termasuk anak yang rajin belajar kalau menjelang _try out_ gini. America malah santai-santai saja di kamarnya.

"Kok kamu nggak belajar?" tanya Canada.

"Ah, buat apa belajar! _Buat apa belajar, buat apa belajar, belajar itu tak ada gunanya~ buat apa belajar, buat apa belajar, belajar itu tak ada gunanyaaaaaa~!" _America malah nyanyi dengan sangat gajenya. Dan dengan begonya, dia mengubah lirik lagu yang harusnya 'susah' jadi 'belajar'.

Yup, bisa dipastikan, seisi kamar langsung mengamuk.

"AMERICAAAAAA!" teriak Swiss. "LO NYANYI SEKALI LAGI, GUE DOR NIH!" Swiss langsung melempar buku yang sedang ia baca dan mengambil senapannya.

"Aaaa... santai, bro. Santai... lagian, emang bener kok. Nggak usah belajar, aku pasti dapet nilai bagus deh!" kata America sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

"Udah deh, mau belajar atau nggak, itu bukan urusan kita. Yang penting kamu sekarang jangan banyak omong. Materi _try out_ besok tuh IPA, tau!" omel Swiss kesal, lalu duduk.

"Ah... oke, oke, silakan kalian belajar. Sukses, yaaaa!" America langsung melenggang keluar kamar.

"America kenapa, sih?" tanya Canada heran.

"Nggak tahu..." kata Lithuania bingung.

"Udah, udah, ayo belajar lagi," kata Swiss sebal.

* * *

Hari pertama _try out_. Tentu saja, banyak anak yang deg-degan alias belum siap. Kecuali America. Dengan sombongnya dia berkata, "Aku pasti dapet nilai bagus!"

Maka, bisa dipastikan banyak anak menatap sirik padanya kalau dia lewat.

"Itu anak apa banget, deh..." kata England jengkel.

"Kayaknya dia yakin banget bakal dapat nilai bagus," sahut France.

"Mentang-mentang negara paling maju, da," timpal Russia. "Kalau dia nanti dapet nilai jelek, dia harus bersatu denganku!"

England dan France bergidik ngeri mendengar pernyataan Russia. Masih sempat-sempatnya si kolkohz itu mikir kayak begituan...

"Idih, Rus. Mending pacaran sama simpanse daripada bersatu sama kamu," kata America yang kebetulan lagi lewat.

"He? Kamu nggak rugi pacaran sama simpanse? Mending bersatu denganku, da."

"Nggak! Entar kalau aku bersatu denganmu, England mau aku kemanain?"

Dan kalimat dari America itu berbuah pukulan telak di kepala. Oleh England, tentu saja. Membuat America tepar di tempat.

"Dasar..." desis England sebal. "Ah, aku pergi dulu. Mau persiapan terakhir sebelum _try out_."

England pun pergi, meninggalkan France, Russia, dan America—yang tentu saja masih tepar.

"Eh, France, mau bersatu sama aku, nggak?"

"OGAH!" teriak France sebelum lari meninggalkan Russia. "IGGY! TUNGGU AKU~~~!"

* * *

Di kelas.

"Anak-anak, kalian punya waktu 120 menit untuk mengerjakan _try out_," kata guru pengawas sambil membagikan kertas soal dan lembar jawab. Di bangkunya, America tampak duduk dengan percaya diri yang agak berlebihan.

"Silakan mulai mengerjakan," kata guru pengawas.

Kelas riuh, suara kertas dibalik memenuhi ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, suara pensil yang beradu dengan kertas terdengar. America masih belum membalik kertas soal. Dia hanya membalik lembar jawabannya.

Ketika membuka dan membaca kertas soal, kening America berkerut beberapa kali.

"Ini soal apa soal, sih," katanya heran.

_Hewan berikut yang termasuk kelompok Coelentrata adalah (a) Ubur-ubur (b) Cumi-cumi (c) Mawar laut (d) Teripang_

_Hubungan yang erat antara jamur Pennicilium sp. dengan bakteri patogen menghasilkan hubungan bersifat antibiosis. Hal ini terjadi karena..._

_Suatu cairan tertentu memiliki kalor jenis 3,0 J/kg__C. Sejumlah cairan itu dipanaskan oleh 630 J energi hingga suhunya meningkat dari 20__C menjadi 50__°C, maka massa cairan itu adalah..._

_Seorang siswa mencampur segelas air yang suhunya 5°C dengan seperempat gelas air yang suhunya 20°C. Jika dalam kegiatan tersebut ia menggunakan gelas yang sama, maka suhu akhir campuran kedua air itu adalah..._

"Ah, tauk ah!" kata America. Dengan cepat, ia menutup kembali lembar soal.

Dan, coba kalian tebak apa yang dilakukan America?

Dia menghitamkan jawaban pada lembar jawab dengan asal, saudara-saudara! Tanpa melihat soalnya sama sekali. Maka, tak heran jika America adalah anak yang pertama selesai.

"HAH? Kamu udah selesai?" bisik Spain kaget.

"Iya dong! HERO kan selalu jadi yang pertama!" kata America bangga.

"Mendewa banget," komentar Spain pelan, sebelum menekuni _try out_-nya yang belum selesai.

Karena nggak ada kerjaan, America pun bernyanyi.

"_Buat apa belajar, buat apa belajar, belajar itu tak ada gunanya, buat apa belajar, buat apa belajar, bagi HERO tak ada gunanyaaaaa..."_

"Sssh," desis Spain sebal.

America nggak peduli, dia teruuuuusss saja menyanyi. Mentang-mentang udah selesai...

"_Buat apa belajar, buat apa belajar, belajar itu tak ada guna—"_

"DIAAAAAAAAM!" teriak anak-anak jengkel.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian.

Mading lagi-lagi penuh sesak. Ada apa, ya?

"Wah, gila, nilainya dia mendewa banget!"

"Iya, tuh! Kirain bakal madesu..."

"Apaan sih, pake mendewa dan madesu segala?"

"Itu, liat!"

"HAH? Serius lo?"

America, dengan heran mendekati hiruk-pikuk di sekitar mading.

"Ngapain kalian?" tanyanya heran.

Betapa bingungnya America ketika banyak anak yang menatap sirik padanya.

"K-kenapa, sih? Kalian iri sama ketampananku, ya?"

Semuanya langsung dilanda _facepalm _dam _sweatdrop _masal.

"Bukan itu, tapi... coba liat, nih. Nilai _try out_-mu mendewa banget!" kata Seychelles sambil menarik America ke depan mading.

America sampai cengo beberapa jenak sewaktu melihat pengumuman hasil _try out._

_America (Alfred F. Jones): IPA – 90, Matematika – 100, Bahasa Inggris – 94_

"MY GODNESS, WODEHEL IS THAT?" teriak America kaget.

"Wuah, America hebat, veee~!" kata Italy. "Padahal biasanya kan kamu nggak belajar... nilai-nilaimu juga nggak pernah melampaui KKM, ve~!"

_Dheng. _Langsung menancap di ulu hati. "Err... aku memang nggak belajar sama sekali..."

"HAH?" semua langsung berteriak kaget. Semuanya memasang ekspresi yang sama: mata melotot, mulut mangap, dst, dst.

"Iya, aku nggak belajar," jawab America bangga, seakan-akan nggak belajar terus dapat nilai bagus itu wajar.

"Terus kenapa, da?" tanya Russia.

"Err... kalian mau tahu?"

"Iya!"

"Yakin mau tahu?"

"IYA!"

"Tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tapi..." America nyengir jahil, "kalian bayar dulu."

GUBRAK! Astaga, seorang HERO bisa matre rupanya.

"OGAH!" koor anak-anak serempak.

"Hehehe, santai _guys, _santai... aku cuma bercanda, kok. Jadi... hmm... aku dapet nilai bagus itu karena aku ini HERO!"

"HE?"

"Ya udah kalo kalian gak percaya."

"Faktor 'HERO' tuh maksudnya gimana?" tanya England.

"Eng..." America terdiam beberapa jenak, "aku cuma asal menghitamkan LJK..."

"HAH? SERIUS?"

"Iya, aku serius!"

Hening. Hanya ada suara jangkrik, _krik krik krik._

* * *

Oke, para pembaca. Mari kita _flashback, _dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada America di malam sebelum _try out _dimulai.

"Aduh, gimana nih? Aku belum belajar!" ratap America galau.

"Ah! Kau nggak belajar, ya?" tanya Indonesia.

"Iya, aku nggak belajar. Kenapa? Mau nyukurin?" tanya America tajam.

Indonesia malah ketawa ngakak. "HAHAHA! Hah, yang bener aja deh! Aku malah mau membantumu biar dapat nilai bagus!"

Seketika itu juga mata America langsung berbinar. "Hah, yang benar? Gimana caranya?"

Indonesia mengedip jahil. "Gampang," katanya. "Kau cuma harus membayar, kok."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ikut aku!"

Indonesia pun membawa America ke sebuah tempat yang... em... agak-agak mencurigakan.

"Eh, eh! Kita ini mau ke mana?"

"Sudah, diem aja!"

"Ini di mana, sih?"

"Udah, kamu diem!"

"Tapi..."

"KALO AKU SURUH DIEM, YA DIEM!"

"Iiii... iya deh." America jadi diem melihat tampang Indonesia yang udah mulai menampakkan aura _phsyco_-nya.

Mereka sampai di bawah pohon beringin yang, entah kenapa, menguarkan aura yang bikin merinding.

Seorang pria dengan rambut awut-awutan dan jenggotan duduk di bawah pohon itu, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan dupa yang berasap.

"Nes... Nesia..." bisik America.

"Apa?"

"I...itu... dia siapa?" tanyanya takut.

"Oh, itu. Itu JB!"

"APAAAAHHH? JB? JUSTIN BIEBER?" teriak America dengan sangat nggak nyante.

"BUKAN, DODOL!" Indonesia balas teriak. "ITU KI JOKO BODO! BUKAN JUSTIN BIEBER!"

America mendadak _facepalm. _

"Om Joko!" sapa Indonesia dengan santainya.

"Eh, Indon. Napa ngunjungin ane?"

"Ini, nih! Gue punya temen yang pengen minta saran!"

"Hm? Saran apa?" tanya si dukun gaje itu.

"Biar bisa dapat nilai bagus!"

"Ah! Gampang itu! Siapa namamu, bocah?" tanya Ki Joko Bodo.

"Al... Alfred F. Jones..." jawab America takut-takut.

"Oke! Alpret, mau dapat nilai bagus?"

"..." America bengong. "...om, nama gue Alfred, bukan Alpret..."

"_Yo wis. _Tunggu sebentar, biarkan saya mencari ilham."

Ki Joko Bodo mengibas-ngibaskan dupa dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Mulutnya nyerocos dalam bahasa Jawa yang tentu saja nggak bisa dipahami Alfred. Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan kertas yang sudah dilipat menjadi dua.

"Nah, udah nih! Kertas ini udah ane kasih mantra, lakuin aja yang ada di kertas ini dan dijamin manjur!" katanya.

Mata biru America berbinar. "Waah! Makasih banyak ya, Om! Aku doain cepet dapet jodoh, deh!"

America dan Indonesia meninggalkan Ki Joko Bodo yang masih melongo selepas mendapat doa dari America.

* * *

Udah tau kan kenapa nilai America mendadak 'bersinar' kayak gitu? Oke, balik lagi ke masa kini(?).

"Woi, Ame!" panggil Indonesia.

"Eh, Nesia. Ada apa? Oya, makasih ya pertolongannya kemarin itu!" kata America.

"Nah, itu dia. Gue minta bayaran."

"Bayaran apa?"

"Lah, waktu itu kan gue udah bilang: lo harus bayar!"

"...Yang mana sih? Aku lupa."

Indonesia menepuk jidatnya. "Udah deh, nggak penting. Yang jelas, gue minta bayaran karena udah bikin nilai lo bagus!"

Seketika itu juga America ingat. "Aduh! Iya ya, yang itu. Ah, aku lagi bokek, nih. Bayarnya ntar aja, ya?"

Mata hitam Indonesia langsung melotot.

"Gundulmu! Bayar sekarang!" tuntut Indonesia.

"Ogah!"

"Bayar!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Bayar sekarang atau ku—"

"NGGAK MAU!"

"BAYAR SEKARANG!"

"NGGAK MAAUUUUU!"

"KALO LO GAK BAYAR, GUE SANTET NIH!"

Mendengar ancaman Indonesia, America langsung ambil langkah seribu.

"UWAAAAAAAA! INDONESIA KEJAAAAAMMM!"

Indonesia langsung menyusul America yang udah ngibrit duluan.

"HEH! BAYAR SEKARAAAAAAAAAANNNGGGG! TUNGGU GUE, DODOL!"

**-the 'gaje' end-**

* * *

**A/N:** Makasih ya, udah mau baca sampai selesai. Dan maaf sekali buat yang udah nunggu-nunggu chapter ini keluar. Telat banget, ya kan? Salahkan pekan UH dan UAS yang sudah nampak di depan mata. Gara-gara itu, WB semakin menggila dan kami hampir nggak punya waktu untuk nulis.

FYI, soal IPA yang ada di _try out _America itu diambil dari soal UTS kami. Hehehe ._.v

Oya! _Spoiler chara for the next chapter: _**Prussia!** Tunggu saja, ya! Kami usahakan nggak lama-lama banget, deh. Sekali lagi, makasih udah mau baca. Dan kalau berkenan, tinggalkan review, ya! :)


End file.
